Revolution
by BroadwayManiac
Summary: Patria is a girl living on the streets of Paris, France. She eventually runs into the Les Amis. From then on, everything goes insane...


**Author Note: I tried XD This is sort of a Les Mis fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

**Revolution**

**The Girl**

A small child ran down the narrow street, giggling and laughing in the twilight. Her parents were fast asleep, as was the rest of Paris. Unable to sleep, their young daughter snuck out of the house into the crisp night air. The girl sauntered up to a closed shop, almost hesitantly, as if she would get scolded if she was caught.

In the shop window was a porcelain doll with long red locks, and beautiful green eyes. It was dressed in a small blue dress with a white fringe. The doll was desired by every young girl in the town. Unfortunately, only the rich could afford it. It cost 250 francs. Way too much for a lower class family.

The child sighed, looking down. Of course she would be unable to buy the doll. Her parents spent all of their money on the Revolution. She knew that would not change.

The Revolution had barely taken off, but it was starting to grow strong. The King was using his soldier to stamp it down. They would do anything he commanded. Anything.

The girl looked around, hearing some steps walking down the street. No good intending soul would be walking out in this night, she knew that for sure. Frightened as the footfalls grew louder, she hid behind a crate in an alley. She was still easily able to see the house in which her parents were sleeping.

After a few minutes several soldiers walked past, sneaking up to the child's house. One of the soldiers spread some oil over the base of the house. The wood glinted in the moonlight, slick oil covering the boards.

The strike of a match could be heard in the dark. Other than the moonlight, it had been dark at that point. Now the darkness was illuminated by a flaming torch.

The small child gasped. She was bright enough to realize what was going to come next.

The torch was thrown at the house, which quickly exploded into a bright orange flame. Laughing coldly, the guards shot several rounds at the top window before walking away.

"Mama! Papa!" The girl yelled, stumbling towards the house. Her screams were lost in the roar of the flame.

People ran out of their houses into the night which had been so peaceful only moments before.

The small child was lost in commotion. Many people threw water at the house, but it was to no avail.

The girl fell asleep on a crate across the street, tears streaming down her smooth young face.

The house stopped burning at 10 am the next day. There was nothing left but ash and bars of metal. No bodies were found.

A rooster crowed in the morning, waking the small girl. She sat up confused, clumsily pulling her brown hair into a ponytail. She sighed, her royal blue eyes looked sad and lonely, searching the rubble of what had been her home. All she found was her mom's necklace and ring. The girl began to sob.

A realization hit her. There was nowhere for her to go. She was alone. A small child in the cruel, heartless world.

**20 Years Later**

"Catch me if you can!" a girl yelled, running down the street. Or rather limping. She had a bandage wrapped around her knee, which was red with dried blood.

"Get the girl!" A guard yelled, sprinting after her. Several guards followed him.

The girl laughed, making a quick series of turns, losing the guards with ease. One still pursued her. Spinning around, she shot the guard in the leg, causing him to stagger and fall. She kept running. After a while she could hear their frustrated calls in the distance. She was safe now. Satisfied, the girl ran off again, this time towards a residential area.

**Enjolras**

Enjolras ran out of Joly's house and into the street, ignoring his friend who insisted he come back inside the large house, which honestly looked more like a mansion.

"Enjy, get back here! You shouldn't be out on the street yet!" Joly said, running up to him.

"Joly, I need to go grab something, it'll only take a bit," Enjolras replied as he continued walking.

"Well I'm coming," Joly said decidedly, following his friend.

"Alright, just wa-" he started to say, but was cut off by a figure slamming into him, knocking both him and the stranger to the pavement. He laid on the cobblestone for a moment, a bit dazed, before Joly helped him up.

The stranger stood up, brushing some dust off of herself. She had long brown hair which was pulled into a fine braid, and beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Sorry, Monsieur! I was in a bit of a hurry!"

Enjy glanced at Joly before speaking. "It's alright, Mademoiselle," he replied patiently, shaking some dirt out of his curly blond hair.

"If you say so... say... you look familiar...," the stranger cocked her head, as if thinking.

"Not this again..," Enjolras groaned, looking heavenwards before turning back to the girl. "If my name is Julien Enjolras you won't catch me again! Step back, guard, or face the Revolution!"

Joly stepped in front of his red dressed friend. "If you want to hurt him you'll have to get through me first!"

The girl looked at them, obvious confusion on her face. She was dumbfounded by their false accusations.

"You're smarter than most guards. Most would have taken quite a while to recognize me," Enjolras continued.

"I'm not a guard," the girl said slowly, wondering what had caused him to accuse her of this.

The people continued to walk through the cobblestone street, but a few rich men glanced their way. The two companions and the girl were not creating too much of a commotion yet, but soon would be if the issue was not settled. That much was obvious.

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know you." He didn't look any less suspicious of her yet. His blue eyes were fiery with rebellion.

Joly stood in front of Enjolras, glaring at the girl. He obviously didn't trust her yet either.

The girl brushed some loose hair from her face nonchalantly, "Well if I just shot a guard moments ago, why would I be one?" she questioned, a small smirk on her face. She knew that Enjolras would have a difficulty coming up with a reason for her to be a guard now.

Enjolras faltered, he thought for a moment before speaking, confusion obvious in his expression. "Who are you?" he asked.

Joly chimed in, glaring at the girl with warning, "Prove you're not a guard by telling us who you are."

She simply laughed, looking towards the sky for a moment before looking back at the men. "You don't know who I am?"

They simply shook their head, both Enjolras and Joly were thoroughly confused now.

"My name's Patria," she replied, grinning, showing her straight white teeth. "Or at least that's what my friend's called me." she seemed to flinch slightly at that sentence. Called. She didn't have friends anymore. She knew it never ended well. Patria had personal experience with that.

Shock seemed to cross Enjolras's face. Her name was Patria. "In Latin, it means Fatherland or Motherland. You do know that, right?" he asked slowly.

An equal expression of shock crossed Joly's face. Her name was Patria? Was there a reason for this? What would his friend's reaction be? Those thoughts rolled in his mind, like rapids in a river.

"Of course I know that! I'm a Revolutionary for Heaven's sake!" she laughed, looking at them.

Several people stood in the narrow streets now, watching the confrontation.

"A Revolutionary?" Enjy's voice seemed to catch, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"Of course! Why else would I have that name?" She questioned. She had won the argument and she knew it. So did Enjolras.

"I don't know," he paused before continuing to speak, "Come on, Joly. I have to go grab something anyways." He started to walk away, down the narrow street past the buildings.

Most of the buildings were unevenly built, leaning one way at the bottom and the other way at the top. Extra planks were everywhere; an attempt to keep the building in livable condition. Most were painted a plaster yellow or a sky blue. All the buildings were squished next to each other, and each was very tall. The streets winded everywhere, turning this way and that. If you did not live in Paris for most of your life, you would easily get lost.

Joly sent Patria a long hard glare before running after his friend. Jogging down the winding street, shoes clicking on the cobblestone, he quickly caught up to his friend.

She stood in the street for a moment, unsure where to go. It was obvious she was confused. Thinking for a moment, she straightened her olive green shirt and dusted off her blue pants.

**Patria**

She ran swiftly through the crowded streets of Paris, slipping her way between crowds. Patria was limping slightly, but paid no mind to it. She would be fine.

She was jostled by angry men as she ran through the crowd. At one point she was shoved aside and kicked hard in the gut. Patria winced, and got back up. She looked for the perpetrator but he had gone, disappeared into the sea of colors, no doubt. This time was taken to figure out where she was. Patria glanced around, she was at the edge of the crowd. A couple words about the Revolution were murmured by the young men in the gathering. She took interest in this, and stayed to listen.

Soon enough, several guards appeared, standing on an old oak platform. One of them appeared to have something bulging in his coat pocket. What was it? None of the spectators knew.

"You stand no chance, revolutionaries! The Revolution is dead! Your leader is dead," A guard shouted, addressing the crowd while pacing the platform. He then removed a cloth from his coat pocket. It was a torn red flag, which was soaked in blood. It was their leader's flag. Cries of denial and disbelief echoed in the vicinity. No one wanted to believe him.

Patria's jaw dropped in shock. No, it couldn't be. Not after how hard they had worked! Gathering supplies for months! Gaining support! They couldn't lose the main voice in the Revolution now!

Anger boiled up inside of her, she tensed and walked forward. The crowd separated before her as she walked. Before she knew it she was standing at the base of the platform.

"The Revolution is not dead! It will never be dead! Not until we win!" she shouted, addressing both the crowd and the guards. "If what the guard says is true, yes, we will have suffered a tragic loss. But will we stop because of that? No! Our leader would have wanted us to continue on with our quest! We will free the people of the tyranny they suffer!" she continued, her eyes fiery, tone strong and confident. She was, no doubt, a true revolutionary.

The crowd was silent, obviously taking in what she had just said. Her speech was convincing, but would it encourage them to fight?

The guard simply laughed, almost sounding a bit nervous. "Stop those silly ideas you have. As you can see, the government has much better ideas! Our ideas have kept order!"

"Those ideas have forced the people out of their homes and put them in debt! Vive la Revolution!" Patria retorted, raising her fist in the air.

The people shouted in agreement, also raising their fists in the air.

All of a sudden, a young man stepped forwards out of the shadows. "Vive la Revolution!" It was Enjolras. Joly came after him, grabbing his arm. He could be seen murmuring something to Enjy, who simply shook his head.

Patria turned to the voice, and grinned, the light of the Revolution mad in her eyes. "Our leader is not dead! Do you hear me? The Revolution shall live on!"

Enjy stood behind Patria. She was facing him now. "Let me through," he said to her.

"Patria, don't let him!" Joly shouted, jostling through the crowd to reach them.

"Let me through!" Enjolras repeated, trying to shove past Patria.

Patria blocked his path, but Enjy jostled past her.

Joly swiftly came over, a hypodermic needle already in his grip. "Enjy don't..."

"VIVE LA REVOLUTION!" he shouted, raising a fist in the air. He then proceeded to walk towards the platform, eyeing the guard. Just as he was getting close, Patria elbowed him in the head hard, knocking him to the ground. He was out cold.

The crowd was silent. They all stared at her, like a pack of wolves hunting an elk. It appeared that they were thinking whether or not she was a spy or not. If she stayed here any longer, no doubt they would harm her.

Patria stood there for a moment, sweeping over the crowd with her ocean blue eyes. She then bent over, keeping her eyes on the spectators, and picked Enjy up with a small grunt. He was heavier than she thought he would be.

Joly stared at her in amazement. What revolutionary would dare knock out their own leader? And how would she be able to lift him? No girl would be strong enough to lift a man unless... no... she hasn't been to the galleys... has she?

He glance down at the needle he was holding. Evidently, he would have no use for it. Joly carefully covered the needle tip, then put it back in his bag. "Patria... do you want help carrying him?"

She turned to face him, "No, I can carry him," she responded simply and continued to walk down the cobblestone streets.

"Hey, do you even know the way back?" Joly questioned, looking at her.

Patria stopped walking, standing in the street in front of an ugly yellow house. "Well... um... no..."

Joly shook his head, "well come on," he said as he started to walk back to his house. He still didn't quite trust her. This was discernable due to the fact that he kept glancing warily back at the girl.

She was different from other girls. She wore her long brown hair under a cap, and had mischievous blue eyes. Something in her blue eyes told another story though. They seemed to hide something solemn, some torture that she held within her, not telling the rest of the world. Patria had rosy cheeks and straight white teeth. She was honestly quite beautiful, but she didn't seem like she was the type who would pick up a guy right away. The shirt on her back was a forest green, and the pants she wore were a dark blue. She seemed to try to look like a man, but her overall complexion revealed that she was a girl.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?" Joly dared to ask her as he opened the wooden door to his house.

"Dresses are stupid. They hinder ya when you're running," she replied as she walked into the house, looking around, amazed.

The walls were a beautiful green, with boards running along them. The ceiling was a creamy white, and the floor was a dark mahogany.

"Woah...," Patria said, looking around as she sat Enjolras on the red plush couch.

**Enjolras**

Enjolras woke up with a pounding headache, he took a moment to figure out where he was. Joly's house.

Joly looked over at his awakened friend. "You're up!" the brown haired young man said as he walked over to Enjolras. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright," he said not mentioning the head ache. Enjy messed his curly blonde hair so it was the way he like it.

"Sorry if I gave ya a headache," Patria said, shuffling her feet a bit.


End file.
